


Magnetic Force

by Thefemalearrow



Series: Magnetic Force and it's Sequel [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Abby Suso ships Spierfeld, Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Career Ending Injuries, Characters Are in Fandom, Football | Soccer, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Lung Transplant, M/M, Prom, Romance, Terminal Illnesses, Underage Drinking, cystic fibrosis, prom court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Bram Greenfeld is a soccer player who recently received a career-ending injury. Simon Spier is a teen trying to live his life with a terminal illness and overbearing parents. When they end up at the same hospital, a connection is formed.
Relationships: Alice Spier & Simon Spier, Background Nick Eisner/Abby Suso, Bram Greenfeld & Garrett Laughlin, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Emily Spier & Simon Spier, Jack Spier & Simon Spier, Leah Burke & Nick Eisner & Simon Spier & Abby Suso, Leah Burke/Abby Suso, Nora Spier & Simon Spier, Very minor Cal Price/Nora Spier, background Emily Spier/Jack Spier
Series: Magnetic Force and it's Sequel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199417
Comments: 36
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

This was the day Bram had been preparing for his entire life. 'Thunder' by Imagine Dragons was booming through the air. Most of the students were clapping along and singing while standing on the pavement in front of the school. They were cheering for him.

Well, the soccer team to be precise. After four years of barely not making it, they were going to the state championship. The entire male's soccer team was sitting on the bus, getting pumped. Bram was sitting with his best friend, Garrett. "Are you ready?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah," Bram said. He noticed that his other friend, Nick, was looking for someone. Bram knew who he was looking for. Ever since he came out as gay last spring, Nick has been trying to set him up with his friend. His friend was homeschooled due to medical issues, but he was always trying to set them up.

The bus then started up, and they left the school parking lot. "Woo," Aaron roared from the back of the bus. "We're going to kick Mountain Academy where the sun doesn't shine."

"What high school senior says the phrase 'where the sun doesn't shine?'" Garrett asked. Aaron was an annoying jerk who made Bram's life on the soccer field miserable. He used to not bother him that much until he came out. Then his and his buddy, Spencer, true homophobic nature came out.

Bram simply shrugged as they went on the interstate. Bram popped in his AirPods and put on his playlist. This was his road trip with the soccer team ritual. Talk to Garrett for a few minutes, then zone everyone out.  
\---  
It was beginning to rain, and they were about an hour away from the hotel. The game wasn't until tomorrow, so they'd probably do something like go see a movie tonight. Garrett was asleep, cuddled up beside the window.

Bram noticed that the bus was beginning to swerve a bit. "They said the rain was just going to be a light drizzle," the bus driver murmured. He turned around slightly to face the team. "Don't worry. Everything is under control."

The swerving became more intense. The bus driver tried to keep the bus going straight. A car slammed into the side of the bus, knocking a few of the teammates into the row. The bus driver was shouting profanities as he tried to take control of the bus again.

The bus flipped over the railing and tumbled into a ditch. Bram felt an agonizing pain before the world went dark for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I hope you have a great day, no matter how you spend it.

The rest of the day was a blur for Bram. All he remembered was being pulled on a stretcher through ivory corridors. "It looks like some serious damage was done to his ankle," the doctor said. "I'm going to need to get a better look at it. He'll probably need surgery."

His world then went dark again. He wouldn't wake up until the next day's afternoon. He stirred awake, the first thing he noticed was someone leaving the hospital room. All he could tell about the person was they had blonde hair. He then noticed that his ankle was wrapped up.

His parents were sitting at his bedside. Nick was nearby with his girlfriend, Abby. Nick's left wrist was wrapped up in a cast. "Look's like sleeping beauty has finally woken up," Nick said.

Bram remembered what happened. Only one question drifted to his mind. "How are the others?" Bram asked. His voice was noticeably raspy. Ms. Greenfeld got up from her chair to get him some water.

"Some of them have minor injuries, while others have more server," Nick explained. He moved his hand up. "My wrist is fractured, but your ankle is shattered. You needed a reconstructive story."

Bram knew what that meant. The entire team had to watch a slideshow on career-ending injuries at the beginning of every season. He knew he would never be able to step on the field again. He decided he'd deal with the repercussions of that later. "What about Garrett?" Bram asked.

Nick sucked on his inner left cheek. "What happened to Garrett?" Bram asked.

"He almost ejected from the bus," Nick said. "He got stuck in the window. He was taken here, already in critical condition. He slipped into a coma on the way here, but he's now in steady condition."

Bram wanted to get up from his hospital bed. He wanted to go find Garrett, but he knew he couldn't. He just laid there, not saying a word.  
\---  
That night, Simon Spier laid in his hospital bed. He was working on his homework while keeping an eye on the clock. He had been here since yesterday morning. He was here for a new drug trial for cystic fibrosis. He wanted to show up to cheer on the soccer team as they left, but he woke up with a high fever that morning, which lead to him checking in a few hours early.

Nurse Julie Rose entered the room. She was pushing his medicine cart. "Time for your nightly meds," she said. She helped with start his weight vest. "You're friend as discharged early today. His wrist should heal nicely."

"He visited me before he left," Simon said. "I met his girlfriend."

"I did too, she's really nice," Nurse Julie said. After years of being in the hospital, the nurses and doctor slowly became apart of his family. He spent a lot of time here since his parents took him here even his just coughed hard once. It's been this way since he was diagnosed with cystic fibrosis at age seven.

"You should be set," she said. "I'll come back when it's time to take it off."

"One question," Simon said. "I saw Nick was visiting someone. He had an injured ankle. Is it okay if I ask who that is?"

"That's Bram Greenfeld," Nurse Julie said. "He was on the bus with Nick. Poor thing shattered his ankle, and he'll never be able to play soccer again. He'll have to learn to walk on that foot again."

Simon nodded as Nurse Julie left. He pulled out the sketch pad Leah got him for his last birthday. He could barely draw stick figures, but he just did it for fun occasionally. He remembered the boy asleep in his hospital bed and started drawing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You guys rock!

Bram went to the cafeteria in the morning. He fixed himself some coffee and a waffle. The first person who he noticed was a boy. He had messy blonde hair and had breathing tubes connected to his nose. He walked over. "Hello," Bram said.

"Hi," the boy said. He vaguely recognized him as the boy who visited his room yesterday. Bram knew he would need to sit down soon since he wasn't supposed to stand for a long period of time. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," the boy said. Bram sat down at the chair. "So your friends with Nick?"

"Yes, are you?" Bram asked.

"Yep," Simon said. "We met during the short time when I wasn't homeschooled."

"You're homeschooled?" Bram asked. It then dawned on Bram that this was who Nick had been trying to set him up with. He thought he was cute, and found his grey eyes enchanting. He figured he could give this a try.

"Correct," the boy said. "I've been homeschooled since Pre-K when I was diagnosed with cystic fibrosis. Nick was my only friend who I never lost touch with. I always felt bad because it seemed like he sometimes put his life on pause for me. And I just realized that I spilled my entire life story to you without even knowing your name."

"It's okay," Bram said. "I'm Bram."

"Simon," the boy said.

"I was on the soccer team with him, but I think my career is now over," Bram sighed. He gestured to his injured ankle. "I was so close to getting into Georgia Southern on a soccer scholarship. I'll probably still go but through different means."

They then talked until they were both done with breakfast. They exchanged numbers before going their separate ways.  
\---  
The next week was mostly physical therapy for Bram. Soon it was the day before he was supposed to be discharged. He was sitting in his room, reading a book. Nurse Julie poked her head through the door. "Good afternoon," Bram said. "Time for physical therapy already?"

"No, but I thought you'd like to know your friend is awake," she said. Bram quickly got up and grabbed his crunches. He made his way to the intensive care unit quickly. Nurse Julie let the doctors know that he was with her.

Garrett was laying in his bed. Both of his legs were in a cast and in leg slings. His left arm was also broken and in a sling. He had a large bandage on his forehead. "Hey dude," Garrett said.

"Garrett, you're awake," Bram sighed in relief.

"The Grim Reaper wasn't going to take me that easily," Garrett said. His voice was raspy since he had been out for a long time, but he still had a happy tone. He fixed him a cup of water and handed it to him. "Thanks, man. So tell about what I missed."

Bram told him about Simon. "So while I was out, you've been having an epic hospital romance?" Garrett asked disappointedly. "How could I miss that? This is your first boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend," Bram said. "We're just friends. The last thing I would use to describe the past week is epic. We just text and grab meals together in the cafeteria. But I think this is who Nick has been trying to set me up with."

"Nice," Garrett said. They talked for a few moments before Garrett's parents arrived. He left the room and started to head back to his room. He saw a poster for an event happening at the hospital that night. On the lawn, they were showing one of the Harry Potter movies. He remembered that Simon is a fan of Harry Potter.

He smiled and started to head towards the CF ward.


	4. Chapter 4

Bram knocked on the door to Simon's room. He practically had the route here memorized by this point. "You can come in," Simon called, guessing it was probably Bram. Bram opened the door and entered the room.

Simon's room looked like every other room in the hospital, but with some personal touches. This was his room he stayed in during all of his stays. He had a poster board covered with art drawn by his friend, Leah. Bram knew Leah since she was friends with Nick and Abby, but they rarely talked.

Simon was working on something on his laptop. "Hey, I thought you might like to know that Garrett is awake," Bram said. Simon smiled happily. "Also, there's something else. They're showing one of the Harry Potter movies on the lawn tonight. It's some fundraiser they're having. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Sure," Simon said. "I just need to be back in time for my nightly meds. What time does the film start?"

"Six," Bram said, after thinking about it for a moment.

"Then I'll have plenty of time to do it," Simon said. "Wanna meet in the cafeteria to get dinner beforehand?"

"Sounds good," Bram said.

"I have to finish up some homework," Simon said.

"I'll leave you to that then," Bram said. Bram left the room, shutting the door silently. He made his way towards the nearest elevator. On his way there, he passed the rooms that belonged to the other cystic fibrosis patients. They varied in age, some being young children and others being in their early twenties. Simon mentioned how he was getting high up on the transplant list. Bram hoped that these people would get there as well.  
\---  
That night, Bram sat in the cafeteria. He had grabbed a table near the fountain for the two of them. He had already grabbed himself a hamburger and fries. This had become his go-to meal since he arrived at the hospital.

Simon arrived at the cafeteria. He bought some lasagna, which was surprisingly good for cafeteria lasagna. He looked around, his eyes falling on Bram. He walked over and sat at the table. "Hey," Simon said.

"Hello," Bram said. They began to eat and talk about what they did that afternoon. Simon had spent most of the afternoon doing homework, and Bram had physical therapy. Simon was wearing a Hufflepuff hoodie. He had mentioned that it was his Hogwarts house.

"What time is it?" Simon asked, dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"Five-forty," Bram answered.

"Then we should head to the lawn so we can get good seats," Simon suggested. They threw away their trash and exited the hospital. They walked to the ticket booth and bought tickets. The fundraiser was for the cancer ward since it needed new equipment.

After buying their tickets, they went to the snack truck and bought concessions. Simon got a Coke and fried Oreos, and Bram also got a Coke and some popcorn. They went to one of the empty blankets.

They sat down together and held each other's hands. "I can't think of a better way to spend my final night at the hospital," Bram said, leaning his head on Simon's. "Speaking of which, do you think you'll be out by Springe Break?"

"I don't know, why?" Simon asked.

"Me, Nick, Leah, and Abby are going to Nick's lakehouse for the week," Bram said. "Nick asked for me to invite you, and I was happy to do so. It would be great if you can, and there's a hospital nearby. It's going to be our senior trip, and we'd love for you to join."

"I'll try to make it," Simon said. The movie then started.  
\---  
"Thanks for tonight," Simon said. The movie was over, and they were holding their hands as they arrived at Simon's room. "I'll make sure to keep you posted on Springe Break."

"I hope you make it," Bram said. They were quiet for a few moments. Simon pecked Bram on the lips before entering his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Bram was discharged the next morning, so Simon was alone. He knew Bram would come around at least once a week for physical therapy, but other than that, their communication would be strictly calling or texting. He was already missing him greatly.

Simon finished up his homework. He was now free for the weekend. It was only about twenty minutes past noon, so he had a few hours to kill. He had a CAT scan at three. He thought about texting Leah or Nick, but he remembered they were at school.

"Knock knock," a familiar voice sang.

"Come in," Simon said. Alice Spier walked through the doorway. Alice was Simon's older sister, who was attending Wesleyan University. He had forgotten that her semester had ended a few days ago, and she had a week before the new one began.

Simon jumped up from his bed and ran over to hug her. He threw his arms around her, and Alice quickly returned the gesture. "I missed you too, Bub," Alice said, running her hand through his blonde hair. "Mom and dad sent me to check on you, but I wanted to visit on you too. How's the new drug trial going?"

"I feel fine," Simon said as they pulled away. "I have my first CAT scan at three."

"So you have three hours to kill," Alice said, looking at her watch. "We probably have a lot to catch up on. How about we grab something in the cafeteria and talk?"

"Sounds good," Simon said. They then left the room and went to the first floor.  
\---  
Simon laid on the stretcher that would take him into the CAT machine. The doctor tried to strike up a conversation like he usually did. "So, I saw you were talking to Greenfeld?" Doctor Clarkson said. "You two went to the fundraiser together."

"You never told me about him," Alice teased.

"He's one of Nick's friends," Simon said. He was taken into the machine. "He was in a bus crash a few weeks ago. The entire soccer team was, but I don't think there were any casualties. His ankle was shattered, and we became friends while he was here. He was discharged yesterday."

"Did you get his number?" Alice asked.

"I did," Simon said. As if on cue, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. The scan took only about thirty minutes, making it one of his shorter scans. "How does it look? Is my lung function any better?"

"You've done this hundred times before," Doctor Clarkson said. "We won't have the total results for another two hours. Do you have a specific reason you're impatient today?"

"My friends are going to Lake Burton in April," Simon said. "It's going to be over Springe Break. It's going to be their senior trip. They invited me to go with them. Bram is going to be there."

"New lungs can come in any day," the doctor warned.

"I know, but I've never gone on a proper vacation before," Simon said. The closest he's been is traveling to out of state hospital. The farthest he's been in New York, but he was bound to the hospital the entire time. His parents had gotten Wicked tickets for the last night, but Simon woke up that morning with a fever. Even though it went down by night, they still wouldn't let him leave.

"We'll have to see," the doctor said. He was then taken to a waiting area. Alice sat at his bedside.

"So who's all going to the lake?" Alice asked.

"Nick, his girlfriend, Abby, Bram, and Leah," Simon explained.

"I hope you get to go," Alice sighed. "Your senior trip is a magical time. My friends and I went to Outer Banks Beach in North Carolina. We created many inside jokes and fun memories. If your scan comes back okay, I'll try to talk mom and dad into letting you go."

"Thank you," Simon said.

"No problem," Alice said. Two hours later, the doctor entered his room.

"Your lung has gone up by two percent," the doctor cheered. Simon and Alice shared a smile before he continued. "At this rate, you'll have gone up ten percent by the time the trial is over. However, you'll still need a transplant by the end of 2022."

"Do you think I'll be okay by April?" Simon asked.

"At this rate, you should be okay for that week if nothing goes wrong," the doctor said. "You do need to understand the consequences of going. If the perfect lungs come in, they won't wait for you."

"I understand," Simon said.

"Just as long you understand the consequences," the doctor said. He then left the room.

"Now time for the hard part," Simon sighed. "Convincing our parents."


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, Alice talked to their parents. They arrived at the hospital the next day. Simon was rereading 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' when the door opened. "Hello," Simon said, looking up from his book.

"Hey," Emily Spier said. "How's the trial going?"

"It's going well," Simon said. "My lung function has gone up a bit."

"Speaking of that," Emily sighed. "Alice told us about your friend's Springe Break plans. She seems to be convinced that you should get to go. You know how we feel about you going on vacations, especially without us."

"I know, but it might be a good idea," Simon said. "It'll help me become more independent. I'm going off to college in September, and I need to be able to provide for myself by then."

Simon had failed to mention that he was looking at colleges other than Creekwood Community. They were all in Georgia, but the nearest was a half-hour drive away. "Is there even a nearby hospital?" Emily asked.

"Yes, it's only a five-minute drive from the place," Simon said. "It's Nick's lakehouse."

"But they might not know what an emergency was," Nick said. "What if the lake causes one of the tubes to become infected? An infection could be what kills you. I don't know about this."

Jack Spier then spoke up. "I think we should go," Jack said. "It would be good for him to see more of the world. Also, he'll be with Nick. He's been around Simon long enough to know what to do in case of emergency. Is Leah also going?"

"I think so," Simon said.

"Even better," Jack said. Simon met Leah when they were in the sixth grade. They quickly became friends. She was the one who introduced him to the wonderful world of Fanfiction, more specifically Drarry.

Emily put on her thinking face. Simon could tell she wanted to excuse her for letting him go. "How about this?" Emily asked. Simon perked upon hearing that. "If your lung function goes up by at least ten percent, you can go."

"Deal," Simon said.  
\---  
The trial lasted for two more weeks. Simon made sure he was on top of all of his medicine. The day before he was scheduled to be discharged, he had another CAT scan. He was by himself this time.

He laid in the waiting room. He was texting with Nick, Abby, Leah, and Bram. He promised he'd tell them the moment he got his results. They left for the lake on Sunday afternoon.

Doctor Clarkson entered the room. "So?" Simon asked.

"The drug trial was a success," the doctor exclaimed. "You're lung function has gone up twelve percent."

Simon had to restrain himself from jumping up and doing a happy dance. "I'm going to email the results to your parents," Doctor Clarkson said. He then left the room as Simon pulled out his phone.

Simon: Hope you have enough room in the car for one more. I've gone up twelve percent.


	7. Chapter 7

Simon picked up his duffle bag. He often brought this with him to his trips to the hospital, but now it had a new use. He walked down the stairs and noticed that Nick's car was already in the driveway. "See you guys in a week," Simon said.

"Call us when you get there," Emily reminded him.

"I will," Simon said, exiting the house. He walked to the car, where the trunk was already open. Simon put his bag in there and shut it. He climbed into the car and saw that Leah was already there.

"Hey, man," Nick said. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting me," Simon said.

"No problem," Nick said, backing out of the driveway.

"I hope you brought earbuds," Leah said. "Because, if not, be prepared for radio wars."

"Radio wars?" Simon chuckled.

"On road trips, there's always an argument on which radio station is played," Leah explained. "Someone probably wants country while another wants classic rock. It usually ends with no music playing."

"I was always taught the driver decides, but okay," Nick shrugged. "Speaking of driving, I got my boating license yesterday. We can take it out whenever we get there. It's old, but in good condition."

"I think his dad has a thing for boats," Leah whispered to Simon. They then parked in front of Abby's house. Abby emerged from the house, wearing a dramatic pair of sunglasses. She put her bag in the back and joined them.

"Hey," Abby said, in a sing-song voice.

"Hello," Leah said. They then drove away and started heading towards Bram's house. It was a short drive from Abby's house. Bram emerged from his house and packed up his bag. He sat beside Simon.

"Hey," Bram said. He and Simon hadn't put a label on their relationship yet, but they were practically dating. They were dating in the eyes of everyone around them. Neither of them had just asked the other one out yet.

"Now, to the lake," Nick announced. They then drove off and started on the drive that would take a little over two hours.  
\---  
The place they were staying out was a two-story mini-mansion. It was made of dark wood. It was three bedrooms and four baths. They walked into the house and placed down their bags down in their rooms.

"I'm going to the covenant store to pick up some groceries," Nick announced. Everyone was now sitting in the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. "Who's joining?"

Abby ended up going with Nick while the others unpacked.  
\---  
That night, they grilled hamburgers. There was a porch in the back with a glass table. Once they were done, they loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. They decided to for a late-night swim, so they got changed into their swimsuits.

They walked down the path and arrived at the dock. There was a chilly breeze, but they ignored it. Simon was the first one to jump into the lake. It felt as if he was jumping into a pile of snow, but he made a quick recovery and resurfaced.

Everyone soon joined him. Simon suddenly felt weird since he was the only one wearing a shirt. Nick had probably seen him shirtless, but the others hadn't. He had scars from surgeries that made him self-conscious. Nobody said a thing, so he just swam around and joked with the others.

Simon and Abby were the first ones to climb on top of the dock. They draped beach towels over their shoulders and stared at the dark lake. "I can get used to a view like this," Abby sighed with content.

"Same," Simon said. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Simon suddenly winced. It was a burning feeling in his stomach. It went away after a few seconds, but Abby noticed. "You okay, Si?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing," Simon said.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, they took the boat out for the first time. "I know this lake like the back of my hand," Nick assured them. "I know this great store we can stop at and get gas. You can spot some celebrity's vacation homes on the way there."

They drove away from the dock. Nick was steering while Abby, Simon, Bram, and Leah were in the lounge area. The sun was shining brightly, and the lake was sparkling like it had hundreds of diamonds in it. "I was thinking we travel to Helen tomorrow," Nick said. "There's a great hot sauce shop."

"Sounds good, babe," Abby said. Bram's arm found its way around Simon's shoulders naturally. Simon seemed confused at first but slowly eased into the touch. Abby gave them an approving smile.

They arrived at the store shortly after. It had a parking lot for boats, and they docked the boat. They climbed off and started to head towards it. "So, I saw you and Bram getting close," Abby teased, poking Simon's arm.

"Yeah," Simon said, blushing. "I like him, and I have a strong suspicion that the feeling is mutual. Just dating with CF isn't easy. You finally open your heart to someone, then you drop dead the next day. We're not promised our next birthday."

"But you'll die never having lived," Abby said. "What's the point of living at all then? I'd say that is more of a reason to give Bram a chance."

Before Bram could say another word, Nick emerged from the shop. He was holding a gas container. "So, I met some really cool people," Simon said. "They're having a bonfire tonight, and their house is a short boat ride away. Wanna go?"

"We've barely been here for five minutes, and you've already been invited to a party," Abby said. "Are you possessed by the spirit of Garrett Laughlin?"

Simon let out a short chuckle. Garrett was originally going to go with them, but his parents said no. His legs were still in bad shape, and he would be stuck in a wheelchair until July. They figured him going to the mountains was a bad idea.

"So is that a yes or no?" Nick asked. "Bram and Leah already said okay."

"Sure," Abby shrugged.  
\---  
The sun had just gone down, and the sky was a shade of dark blue with a hint of purple. Simon, Bram, Abby, Nick, Leah, and the teens who were staying there were sitting around the fire. They were roasting marshmallows. "You guys are the coolest people we've met her," Luna said. "Where are yall from?"

"Creekwood," Nick said. "It's a suburb of Atlanta."

"Yall are a long way from Atlanta," Katelynn laughed. "And your parents let you come here alone? Our parents barely let us out of the house to go to the gas station. That's craz- Luna stop that. You're being so insensitive."

Luna had been staring at Simon's G-Tube the entire time. Simon noticed as she said that. "It's okay," Simon said. "I know it's hard to get used to. I have cystic fibrosis. This helps me breathe."

"Oh, like that film we watched," Katelyn said. "The one with Cole Sprouse?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Simon said.

"But seriously back off," Bram said, his voice getting serious. Simon had never seen this side of Bram. Bram was usually quiet and polite. He wouldn't be lying if he said he found this new side hot.

"It's okay, Bram," Simon said.

"Are you two a couple?" Luna asked.

"There she goes again," Katelyn sighed.

"I mean, aren't we?" Bram asked.

"Can we step away for a moment?" Simon asked. They stepped away from the group, noticing the curious looks on everyone's face. "Look, I would really like for us to be a couple. I just don't want to hold you back. I've always been scared of opening my heart to someone and then dying when things are good."

"If that was all I cared about, I would have walked out weeks ago," Bram said. He cupped his chin and lifted up his head. "Look, I want to be with you. I really like you, and I would love to make this official."

"I would like that too," Simon said. "I just want you to know what you're getting into."

Bram didn't answer. He moved forward and connected their lips. It wasn't their first kiss, but it felt more magical than the one at the hospital. Simon kissed back, not noticing that everyone was looking at them.

"Wow, finally," Abby shouted.  
\---  
Once the event was over, they went home. They docked the boat and went into the house. They got ready for bed before climbing into their bed. Bram wrapped his arms around Simon's shoulders, pulling him close. Simon wrapped his arms around Bram's waist.

Simon rested his head on Bram's chest. "Night, babe," Bram said.

"Goodnight," Simon said. They fell asleep shortly after. Simon woke up hours later, feeling like he was about to die.


	9. Chapter 9

Simon felt as if his lungs were set ablaze. The pain paralyzed him for a few moments. His breathing was become hard to do, and he started to cough hard. 'Not now,' Simon thought. 'Anytime but now.'

Bram woke up. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked. His voice was filled with concern.

"I don't know," Simon rasped out.

"I'm going to get you to the hospital," Bram said. He climbed out of the bed, ignoring the small pain in his ankle. It had become more manageable in the past few weeks. He scooped Simon into his arms.

He rushed to the car. He sat him in the car and speed off.  
\---  
Bram paced around the waiting room in Mountain Lake Medical Center. He ran his hand through his hair. A doctor emerges from the ICU. "Are you here for Spier?" the doctor asked. Bram nodded quickly. "His G-Tube had become infected. This could have been life-ending, but you got him here in time. He's in recovery and seems to be responding well. We've already alerted his parents."

"May I see him?" Bram asked. "I'm his boyfriend."

"We're only allowing immediate family in right now," the doctor explained. "You can see him when he's moved to a regular room. Visiting hours begin at nine. You should get to where your staying and rest. It's been a long night for you."

The doctor walked off. Bram decided not to go back to the lakehouse. He called Nick and filled him in on what had happened. He could tell that Nick had just woken up, but he seemed to become more lively when he said what happened. He said he'd tell Abby and Leah, and he can bring the car back whenever.

At nine, Bram had been informed that Simon was in a regular room. He went there and opened the door. Simon was already awake but was laying down. The bed was lifted up slightly. "Hey," Bram said.

"Hi," Simon said.

"Do you want some water?" Bram asked.

"That would be great," Simon said. Bram fixed him a glass of water. He placed it on Simon's nightstand. Simon's face became solemn. "This is a bad idea. The moment we start dating, I get an infection. Maybe this is a sign that I'm supposed to die single."

"I'm not giving up on us that quickly," Bram said. He intertwined their fingers together. "I want to be apart of this. I don't want to leave you. Not after one surgery, or five. I want to be apart of all of it. The truth is, I love you, Simon Spier."

Simon smiled but went quiet for a few moments. "Simon," Bram said.

"I love you, too," Simon said, after a few moments. They smiled at each other before they kissed. It was a short, sweet, and passionate one. Bram lifted Simon's chin slightly. They pulled away shortly after their lips connected. "My parents are probably taking me home the moment I'm discharged. You should go and enjoy the rest of your senior trip."

"I can't," Bram said. "Not knowing your here. I'm going with you."

"I don't want to ruin your senior trip by making you leave early," Simon said.

"This trip wouldn't be as fun as you," Bram said. "Besides, I also felt bad that Garrett couldn't go. We'll find ways of having fun back in Creekwood."

"You sure about this?" Simon asked.

"Yes," Bram said, before joining Simon in the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Simon was discharged later that day. He was taken straight back to the lakehouse to pack his bag. Bram had already packed his. Simon slung on the duffle bag around his neck.

Bram was standing in the doorway. "Are you ready?" Bram asked.

"Yes," Simon said. "Are you sure you wanna go home? Just because I am doesn't mean you have to follow."

"I'm sure," Bram said, grabbing Simon's hands. He held both of them and swayed them slightly. Bram's hand brushed against Simon's bag a few times. He pressed a kiss onto Simon's cheek. "I'm very sure."

They then walked outside and entered the car.  
\---  
The rest of Springe was peaceful. Simon and Bram spent a lot of it together. They also hung out with Garrett a bit.

Leah, Abby, and Nick arrived home on Sunday. Bram and Garrett met up with them for dinner. Simon had plans already, so it was this the five of them. "Prom is next Saturday," Garrett said. "What are our pre-prom plans?"

"I got us reservations at that bar and grill downtown," Nick said. "Can't recall the name though."

"The Vortex," Abby reminded him.

"Right," Nick said.

"Speaking of prom, I think I have the promposal thing figured out," Bram said. "I've been trying to come up with one all week. I'm doing it tomorrow, but I'm going to need your help."

"Whatever you need," Garrett asked. "I'm sure he'll say yes. What do you need?"  
\---  
The next day, Simon had a tutoring session. He always attended them on Monday. It had other homeschooled teens in it. They met from three to five, and it was very formal. It was in the basement of an old church.

Once arrived, he noticed something strange in the driveway. It was a trail of Oreos that lead into the house. He walked up followed them up the stairs. The church was within walking distance from his house.

His bedroom door was already open. That was where the trail led to. He walked into his room and saw the trail led to his bed. There was a towel on the edge of the bed. It was spread out, and the Oreos were shaped into a word.

'Prom?'

Simon turned his head around and saw that Bram was in the closet. "Yes," Simon said. They shared a loving, movie-like kiss. As they pulled away, Simon remembered that he never learned how to dance.


	11. Chapter 11

Simon grabbed coffee with Abby and Leah the next day. Abby and Leah had gone on a tour of Georgia Southern over Martin Luther King JR. weekend. They don't talk about what happened that weekend, but they seem to have become closer.

"We're meeting at my place for photos at five on Saturday," Abby said. "The limo will pick us up from there. It'll take us to the Vortex, where we'll be having dinner. The actual prom doesn't begin until eight."

Simon stirred the straw around his cup of ice coffee. "I'm quite nervous for Saturday," Simon sighed. "I've never been to a school dance before. Where will I even be able to get a tux last minute?"

"I know a great place," Leah said. "We can swing by there when we're done here. I got my dress from there, and it has great prices. They have stuff you can walk out the door with, or you can order for alterations. It's at the mall on the other side of town."

"Thanks," Simon said. "I've also never learned how to dance."

"Luckily, most of the songs are going to be pop," Abby said. "Nobody dances perfectly at school dances. Slow dancing is easy to learn. If one of you knows how to do it, you just have to follow their lead."

"Thank you," Simon said.

"I still can't believe I agree to go to prom with Garrett," Leah said.

"We were all surprised when you agreed to go," Abby said.

"This doesn't mean that I'm going to start dating him, right?" Leah asked.

"I guess going to prom together doesn't have to be the start of a relationship," Abby shrugged.

"He's nice, and would make a good boyfriend, just not for me," Leah said. "I agreed to go because it's hard to say no to him. He didn't do anything to pressure me to say yes, but he's as close to a puppy as a human will ever get."

"That's true," Abby said. "Speaking of prom, are Cal and Nora going with us?"

"Wait, Nora's going?" Simon asked. Nora was Simon's younger sister. While she was a freshman, Simon still saw her as his baby sister. The fact that she was going to prom with a senior freaked him out a bit.

"Yeah, they became close after working on the school musical together," Abby said. Nora was the assistant stage manager, but he never recalled her talking about him in an unprofessional way. Even when he saw the show opening night they weren't talking afterward. "Anyway, they're doing their own thing. They'll take photos with us, but separate after that."

Simon took a long slurp of his drink. He started to cough violently. He excused himself, knowing he needed some fresh air. He stepped out of the building. The coffee shop had a patio. It was first created for smokers, but it was rarely used for that anymore.

He started to cough hard. His chest felt like a hundred-pound weight had been dropped on it. He got a few looks, but most people were stuck in their own world. He leaned over the railing onto the grass.

He coughed up some muces. He leaned away from the railing. Every puddle of mucus reminded him that there will be a disconnect between him and other people his age. No matter how much he tried to ignore it.  
\---  
The next day, Simon drive to Creekwood High School. He wanted to surprise Bram. He usually took the public bus, but Simon wanted to drive him home today. It would be the perfect opportunity for him to meet Bram's parents as well.

He stepped out of the car. Leah emerged from the school. "Hey, Leah," Simon called. He thought she couldn't hear him, so he approached her. She went behind the school, where Abby was.

He nearly dropped his phone with what he saw next. The two girls shared a kiss. His phone vibrated with a text from Bram.

Bram: Need help. Abby just dumped Nick.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You guys rock and have gotten me through some tuff times. I hope these stories are good enough, thank you for what you have done for me. Now, on with the chapter.
> 
> TW: Homophobic bullying. Also, they make a few comments about breathing tubes.

Simon walked into the school. The doors were still unlocked, and no one questioned him since he looked like a student. He had been here for a few of Nick's soccer games and the most recent school musical, but he rarely ventured around the school. He had to ask Bram for directions.

He said that they were in the locker room. He then sent him directions, and Simon found it in five minutes. Nick was leaning against a locker, burying his face in his knees. "She dumped me the week of prom," Nick sobbed.

"Did she say why?" Simon asked.

"She said that it's because we're going to colleges on other sides of the country, but I think there's another reason," Nick explained. "She's been acting strange since her trip to Georgia Southern. I just know she hooked up with someone."

Simon internally debated telling him what he saw. He felt like Nick should know, but he didn't know if Abby and Leah were ready to be out. "We should get him home," Bram suggested. "He's in no condition to be driving."

"Smart thinking," Simon said.

"How did you arrive at school so quickly?" Bram asked.

"I was planning on surprising you," Simon said. "I was going to drive you home, and get you some coffee. Maybe meet the parents since you've already met mine."

"That would be nice," Bram said. "We can drop Nick off at his place. My house is just down the road, and the coffee shop isn't too far away. Once he's in the house, we can head over to my place."

"Sounds good," Simon said. He helped Nick up, and they started heading towards the door. It swung open, and Spencer and Aaron entered. Bram and Nick grimaced at them, causing the two boys to let out cruel laugher.

"Hey, it's gay boy one and two," Spencer laughed.

"And their sidekick; tube boy," Aaron added, before letting out another batch of laugher. Simon rubbed his neck in embarrassment at the comment. "No wonder Suso dumped your butt. She didn't think you were a real man."

"Shut up," Nick shouted. "You don't know what you're saying."

"We know exactly what I'm saying," Spencer said. Aaron decided it would be funny to mess with Simon's tube. He yanked it, knocking the air out of him. Nick punched him in the face.

"What the heck, man," Aaron said, grabbing his nose.

"You okay?" Bram asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still winded," Simon said.

"You're gonna regret this," Aaron murmured. He and Spencer then stormed off.

"Come on," Bram said. "Let's get home."  
\---  
After they dropped Nick off, they went to Bram's house. He just lived with his mom. His dad and stepmom lived in Savannah with his baby half-brother, Caleb. They climbed out of the car and approached the front door.

A woman opened the door. She had short, dark brown hair. "Hey honey, welcome home," Ms. Greenfeld beamed. She then turned to Simon. "You must be Simon. Bram's told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Simon said. They then went to Bram's room, leaving the door cracked. Simon flopped onto the bed. Bram's walls were covered with posters of famous soccer players. He also had trophies from all the rewards he won.

"I originally wanted to go pro one day," Bram said, sitting by Simon. "But the bus crash changed those plans. I've been looking for other good career opportunities, like maybe sports journalism. I got into NYU on an academic scholarship, so maybe I'll go for journalism. One day, I can work for World Soccer Magazine."

"That sounds like a good plan," Simon said. "So, do you have any homework? Anything I can help with?"

"I have a research paper on the French Revolution," Bram said. "It's due Friday."

"I've seen Les Misérables, I know a few things about the French Revolution," Simon joked. The two boys shared a laugh. Bram proceeds to work on his paper, and Simon just popped in his earbuds so he won't disturb him.

Ms. Greenfeld poked her head through the doorway. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"I'll ask my parents if I can stay if you don't mind," Simon said.

"Not at all," Ms. Greenfeld said, before leaving. He sent his parents a text. His mind then drifted to Saturday, and he became even more excited.


	13. Chapter 13

Simon tied his tie. He had to watch 'hours of Youtube videos to learn how to do this. This was attempt number seven, and he finally got it down. He was wearing a pure black tux and a white button-down.

Nora poked her head through the doorway. She was wearing a royal blue dress with a sparkly belt on her torso. "Come on we, need to start heading out," Nora said. "We're due to meet in twenty minutes."

"Okay," Simon said, grabbing his wallet. The group was putting their money together to pay for dinner. They walked downstairs, and they made their way down the driveway. They climbed into the car. "So you and Cal."

"We're just going as friends," Nora said.

"Does he know that?" Simon asked. "Do I need to give him a stern brother talk?"

"First, you're about as threatening as Bieber," Nora joked. "The dog and the person. If I need an older sibling to give him a stern talk, I'd call Alice. She's more threatening in Connecticut."

Simon jokingly grabbed where his heart was like he was shot. "Secondly, I'm sure he knows," Nora said. "He broke up with his boyfriend shortly before asking me. He didn't even ask in a big way. He just approached me at lunch one day and asked."

They mostly road to Abby's house in silence after that. The radio was playing some top forty songs. They parked in front of Abby's brick house, joining the line of cars. They climbed out and joined their friends.

Abby ran over and threw her arms around Simon. "Hi, I'm so glad you guys could make it," Abby said. She was wearing a light purple ballgown. "We're about to start taking photos."

Simon walked over to Bram. He was wearing an ivory suit with a rose attached to the left chest pocket. "Wow, you look good," Bram said, blushing.

"You look good as well," Simon said. They shared a kiss. Everyone but Nick was there, but they figured he was just a little late. Ten minutes passed, and Nick was still nowhere to be seen.

"We're going to have to leave to get our reservations soon," Cal said, looking at his watch.

"We'll start soon since we also have to go soon," Abby said. A car ten clumsily pulled up, knocking down a trashcan. It eventually parked, barely not hitting Simon's car. Nick stumpily climbed out of the car.

"Wassup," Nick slurred.

"Oh my gosh, are you drunk?" Nora asked.

"Only a little tipsy," Nick shrugged. "I've only filled up my flask like twice. Besides, it's prom night. Everyone drinks on prom night."

"Whatever, the limo will be here soon, let's just grab our pictures," Leah commanded. She was wearing a knee-length yellow dress with a green floral design. Since Abby and Nick were the only ones without dates, they were paired together for the group photos. Nick managed to hold himself together for that.

Once they were done, Nora and Cal left. The limo soon arrived, and they climbed inside. The inside looked like a lounge, having one lounge black leather couch and a few armchairs. There was also an untended bar in the back.

Everyone sat on the couch or armchairs. Nick darted straight for the bar. "False alarm, there's only mini water bottles and soda," Nick groaned. The limo driver gave him a look. Nick flopped onto one of the chairs. "Don't worry, guys. I have yall covered."

He pulled out a flask. He opened it and gestured it towards everyone but Abby. They all denied him, and he took a long slurp of the drink. "Tonight is going to be interesting, to say the least," Leah murmured as they drove away.  
\---  
They arrived at the restaurant. They entered the building and went to the hosts. "Suso, party of six," Abby said to the hostess. She checked her list.

"Right this way," the hostess said with a smile. She led them to a long table in the back. On their way, they saw a few of their classmates. The hostess handed them some menus before walking away.

"Has anyone eaten here before?" Garrett asked, reading the menu.

"I did a few years ago," Simon said. A waitress came a few minutes later.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"One Bud Light, please," Nick ordered.

"I'm going to need to see some ID, please," the waitress said.

"You got me," Nick shrugged.

"He'll take water," Abby whispered to the waitress. Once everyone ordered their beverages, the waitress left. Simon noticed that Leah and Garrett were holding hands under the table. However, Leah seemed a little tense.

"You okay?" Simon mouthed to Leah.

"Yeah," Leah mouthed back. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Simon shrugged. It took them all about an hour to eat. The limo pulled around so they didn't have to travel through the parking lot. They climbed in and started to head to the museum where the prom was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for the next chapter! I have a lot planned that I hope you guys will enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

The gang arrived at the High Museum of Arts. They climbed out of the limo and started towards the modern-style building. Bram and Simon interlocked fingers. "This place is beautiful," Abby said.

"The ballroom is this way," Leah said. They went to the ballroom, where the prom was already in full swing. The music was blaring already, and the event had been only going on for ten minutes. Two people were sitting at a table in front of the doors. Tickets holders, which made him realize he never bought a ticket. He didn't know where to buy one since he didn't attend that school.

When they gave the girls their tickets, Bram pulled out two. He gestured towards Simon. "I have his covered," Bram said.

"I see," one of the girls, Taylor Metternich, said. She was wearing a long, ruby red dress with spaghetti straps. "Go and enjoy your night of magic."

They entered the thinly lit room. Most of the light came from a disco ball. Each of the tables had lit candles on it that was of lavender scent. The school's unofficial anthem, 'Thunder' by Imagine Dragons, was played by the DJ.

They found a table and sat down. "I'm heading to the dance floor," Garrett announced. "I've been working on some one-handed dances."

"Knock yourself out, man," Bram chuckled. Everyone else dispersed from the table. It was soon just him and Simon at the table.

"Thanks for covering my ticket," Simon said.

"Of course," Simon said. The dance went on for about thirty minutes.

"We'll announce prom queen and king soon," the DJ announced. "This next song is for all you lovebirds. So grab the person that special someone, and make your way to the dance floor."

"May I have this dance?" Bram asked, extending his hand.

"You may," Simon said, taking the hand. He led Simon to the dance floor. Bram wrapped his arms around Simon's waist. Simon remembered Abby's advice and put his hands on Bram's shoulders. They swayed back and forth for the entirety of the song.

Once the song was over, Penny Cooper, the student council president, walked onto the stage. "And now for you're homecoming court," Penny announced. The audience cheered as she finished that sentence. "The nominees for prom king are Aaron Anderson, Bram Greenfeld, Garrett Laughlin, and Simon Spier."

Her eyes widened as she said the last name. Simon was surprised but followed Bram to the stage. He stood beside Bram, who was on the far left. "Who voted for me?" Simon whispered. "I thought only students at the school could be nominated."

"The nominees for prom queen are," she said, pulling out a second envelope. "Sarah Willis, Abby Suso, Taylor Metternich, and Allison Meriwether."

The girls ventured onto the stage. "And now, the moment you've been waiting for," Penny said. The DJ played a drum rolling sound effect. "Your 2018 prom king and queen are."

She was handed another envelope. The vice president took the other two. Penny opened it, her eyes widening. "It seems tonight we're making history," Penny said. "We have our first same-sex prom royalty. Bram Greenfeld and Simon Spier."

The audience went wild as the crowns were placed on their heads. "Woo, those are my boys," Nick hollered. Nick had seemed to have sobered up a bit and was now standing where Taylor once was.

"Now, will everyone join the kings on the dance floor as they share a dance," Penny requested. This time, it was Simon who extended his hand. He gladly took it and took it to the center of the dance floor.

As the song started, the two began to dance. "Did you know this was going to happen?" Simon whispered to his date happily.

"I didn't even know I was nominated," Bram responded. The boys danced like they were the only people in the world. For the first time, Simon forgot about his lungs. He just felt like he was a regular teen.

After the song, they pressed their foreheads together. Simon's phone went off, taking them back to reality. They laughed as they pulled away. "Welcome back to Earth, Major Tom," Leah said.

"It's Nurse Julie, I should probably take this," Simon whispered. "Be right back."

"Okay," Bram said. Simon then stepped out of the ballroom and into the hallway. Bram made his way to where his friends were sitting. Garrett patted his shoulder in a friendly way. "So which one of you pulled that off?"

"We had no idea that was going to happen," Leah said. "We were wondering the same thing."

A junior girl walked over to them. "It was actually a group effort by the whole grade," she said. "Someone posted your love story on Creekwood Secrets. We thought it was sweet, and decided we wanted to vote for you two to be our prom kings. We had our naysayers, but we overruled them."

"Thank you," Bram said. Simon then quickly walked up to them.

"I have to go," Simon said. "Hate to cut this early."

"But the party is just getting started," Abby protested.

"Yeah, but Nurse Julie just called," Simon said. "There was a car accident. The lungs were perfectly intact, and they think it's a good match. I need to be in surgery prep soon."


	15. Chapter 15

Pulling up to the hospital in a limo certainly got looks. So did the teens in formal wear when they entered the cystic fibrosis ward. "Simon, thank goodness you're here," Emily said. "You have to go to the surgery ward now."

Simon nodded and went to the surgery room. There was already a bed prepared for him. Simon got changed into a hospital gown before laying down. "You have to go now," Nurse Julie informed Bram. "We need to start preparations. We'll keep you guys posted."

"Okay," Bram said. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too," Simon said. Bram walked out of the ward and joined everyone.

"I just got off the phone with Alice," Jack said. "She's going to be on the next available plane."

Bram nodded. He was still holding his prom king crown in his hand. Simon's crown fell off when he was getting changed to his hospital gown. He figured they'd have to give them back on Monday, but he enjoyed it while it lasts.

"How was the dance?" Emily asked. Abby then went into a detailed recount of the evening. She seemed to remember every small detail. Emily seemed enthralled by everything Abby said. Abby could make a grocery list entertaining.  
\---  
Six hours later, the surgeon emerged from the surgery room. "Are you here for Spier?" he asked.

"Yes," Emily said.

"It looks like the surgery was a success," the doctor explained. "We're going to keep an eye on him. He'll need assisted breathing for about twelve hours. Just to help the lungs settle in. You can see him, but we're only allowing immediate family in right now. He's still out due to the anesthesia, and he'll be loppy when he's up."

The Spiers nodded and followed the doctor to the ICU.  
\---  
Bram was eventually allowed in. Simon had a large tub connected to his mouth, so he was unable to speak. He was wide awake by the time Bram arrived. Bram could tell Simon was smiling at him. "Hey, beautiful," Bram said.

Simon couldn't answer, so Bram continued. He sat in a chair beside the bed. "It must be weird," Bram said. "Having someone else's organ inside of you. I'm sure you don't mind though. You can tell me about it later."

He ran his hand through Simon's hair. He pressed a kiss onto his forehead. "We've gone viral," Bram said, pulling out his phone. "People have shared videos of our dance, and it seems somehow people figured out why we left. You have a bunch of get well soon messages."

He began to read them as Simon listened.


	16. Epilogue

A year later...

Simon opened his laptop. He was sitting in his dorm at Creekwood Community. On his desk was a letter from NYU. He promised he wouldn't open it until he and Bram could be on Skype. It had been a year since his successful lung transplant, and, other than a particularly nasty cold, he hadn't had any health scares.

Bram was already online. He joined the call and saw his boyfriend on the other side. His roommate was lounging on the other side of the room, working on some homework. "Hey, babe," Simon said.

"Hello," Bram said. "Alex say, hi."

"Hey, Simon," Alex called, not looking up. Simon pulled out the envelope.

"This is it," Simon said.

"It kind of looks like what I got last year, but you can never tell," Bram said.

"Only one way to find out," Simon said. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He began reading it, murmuring most of it until he got to the good part. His face lit up after a few moments. "I got in."

"Really?" Bram asked.

"Yes," Simon said. "I'll be joining you in New York next year."

"Maybe during Springe Break, you can come here, and we can go on a campus tour?" Bram suggested.

"That sounds great," Simon said.

"We'll definitely room next year or get an apartment," Bram said.

"Alright," Simon said.

"I should get back to studying," Bram said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Simon said. They then both logged off for the night.


End file.
